Minelayer
} | special = |-|Tether Coil= |-|Flechette Orb= |-|Vector Pad= |-|Overdriver= | cardonly = } |info = *Equipped to manufacture an assortment of advanced technology, Vauban selectively arms himself with a specialized landmine by tapping the ability key (default ) to cycle between the Tether Coil, Flechette Orb, Vector Pad, and Overdriver. Hold down the hotkey to throw the selected landmine in an arcing trajectory toward the aiming reticle. On impact with an enemy, the landmine inflicts 15 damage with a ?% status chance; the landmine lasts for 25 seconds once deployed. **Landmine damage on hit is affected by Ability Strength. **Mine duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Status chance is not affected by Mods. **Mine selection and throw can be inverted in the Options menu. *Vauban's variety of four landmines each perform different functions to hinder enemies and assist his allies: |-|Tether Coil= Tether Coil *Unlocked by default. (Warframe Rank 3) *'Tether Coil' deploys upon contact with an ally, enemy or surface, sticking onto the first entity or object it touches. Once stuck, the coil extends energy wires that inflict 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 damage, incapacitate and pull in up to 2''' enemies within sight and '''15 / 16 / 18 / 20 meters from the coil. Vauban can deploy up to 4''' Tether Coils on the battlefield. **Damage on latch is affected by Ability Strength. **Grab range is affected by Ability Range. **Max targets and max coils active are '''not affected by Mods. *Enemies attached to a Tether Coil wire are subject to ragdoll physics and the wire's constant pull toward the coil. *If affected enemies are killed, Tether Coil will attach to new targets throughout its duration. *Tether Coil does not target enemies already pulled by other Tether Coils. *Place on fellow Warframes can pull surrounding enemies to them. The wire also serve as an indicator for hidden enemies' location. |-|Flechette Orb= Flechette Orb *Unlocked at Rank 1. (Warframe Rank 12) *'Flechette Orb' deploys upon contact with an enemy or surface, falling onto the ground and hovering in place. Once deployed, the orb turret rapidly fires high velocity nails randomly in all directions, inflicting ? / 200 / 250 / 300 scaling damage with a ?% critical chance, 2.0x critical multiplier and ?% status chance on enemies hit; enemies coming within 10 meters are prioritized by the turret with high accuracy. Vauban can deploy up to 4''' Flechette Orbs on the battlefield. **Damage per nail is affected by Ability Strength, enemy level, Dismantle, and Overdriver damage bonus. **Flechette Orb's nail damage benefits from Ability Strength, enemy level, Dismantle, and Overdriver damage bonus using the following expression: **: Puncture Base Damage (1 + Ability Strength) (1 + Dismantle Bonus) (1 + Overdriver Bonus) Enemy Level Multiplier}} *** ceil(Enemy Level 10)}}. The multiplier only increases after '''1 level past the per-10-levels mark (e.g. levels 11, 21, 31, 41, etc). ***With a maxed , an active Overdriver on Vauban himself, and an incapacitated enemy at level 101, Flechette Orb will deal (1 + 0.3) (1.0 + 0.25) (1.0 + 0.325) (11)|mt=y}} damage per nail. ***In the event of a critical hit, the damage is doubled to yield 2|mt=y}} damage. **Critcal chance, critical multiplier, status chance, target radius, and max orbs active are not affected by mods. **Enemies hit by nails have a high chance to stagger backward. *Even if nails were fired from the orb without specific targets, enemies will receive damage on a direct hit. *In the last second before expiring, Flechette Orb will release a barrage of nails in all directions. *Enemies killed by Flechette Orb nails have their bodies pinned to walls and objects where the nail lands. |-|Vector Pad= Vector Pad *Unlocked at Rank 2. (Warframe Rank 22) *'Vector Pad' deploys upon contact with an enemy or surface, falling onto the ground and illuminating arrows toward the throw direction. Allies crossing the pad while moving in the arrow direction are propelled forward at a speed of 25 meters per second. Enemies crossing the pad are propelled away toward the arrow direction at the same speed, regardless of the direction they were moving. Vauban can deploy up to 4''' Vector Pads on the battlefield. **Speed boost is affected by Ability Strength. **Max pads active is '''not affected by mods. **Vector Pad provides an infinite number of uses with no cooldown per bounce until it expires. *Even if allies are sliding or rolling across the pad, they need to be inputting a movement in the pad's direction to get boosted. Correspondingly, players can get boosted by the pad even if maneuvering in a different direction by inputting the appropriate movement. **As such, players can roll or slide without holding forward during the maneuver if they want to cross the pad in it's direction without getting boosted. *Allies can reduce Vector Pad's momentum by shifting their movement away from the launch direction during and after launch. *Can be used in conjunction with different parkour Maneuvers, such as Bullet Jump, jump, double jump, dodge roll and slide. *Enemies repelled away by Vector Pad can often be launched in an upward arcing trajectory. |-|Overdriver= Overdriver *Unlocked at Rank 3. (Warframe Rank 27) *'Overdriver' deploys upon contact with an enemy or surface, attaching to the first object it touches. Once attached, the Overdriver jumps to the nearest player, Companion, or mission objective within a ? / ? / ? / 10 meter radius, granting it a ? / ? / ? / 25% damage bonus to weapons for the mine duration. Vauban can deploy up to 4''' Overdrivers on the battlefield, including those already buffing allies. **Attach radius is affected by Ability Range. **Damage bonus is affected by Ability Strength. **Max drivers active is '''not affected by mods. **Damage bonus also applies to damage from Flechette Orb's nails. **Buff duration equals to the remaining time on the Overdriver mine until it expires. **Damage bonus applies multiplicatively to total damage and Dismantle. *Overdriver does not jump to allies already buffed by another Overdriver. *Overdriver mines have a tendency to prioritize buffing players if placed directly on the ground, while jumping to Companions and other allies if placed on a vertical surface. *If Vauban casts a new Overdriver while at max number of active drivers, the oldest mine will disappear, even when still attached to a friendly target. *'Ability Synergy:' **Tether Coil can bring enemies into range of a containment field for suspension or vortex suction, while releasing the coil's wires to seek new targets. **Vector Pad can launch enemies into range of Tether Coils, Flechette Orbs, other Vector Pads, and Bastilles. **Overdriver can attach to to increase their damage output. * Casting Minelayer is a two-handed animation that allows free movement but interrupts certain actions such as reloading. * Can be cast multiple times while active, however only 4 instances of each mine type can be active at all times. |tips = |max = }} See Also *